


Childhood Stories

by Blackstarsabove



Series: 12 Days of Yule [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know if I have regrets, I really wanted to try this ship out before I did this, M/M, Multi, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: Vili tells Ivarr the story of how he and Eivor lost some chickens.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Vili Hemmingson/Ivarr Ragnarsson, Eivor/Ivarr Ragnarsson, Eivor/Vili Hemmingson, Ivarr Ragnarsson/Vili Hemmingson
Series: 12 Days of Yule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067252
Kudos: 17





	Childhood Stories

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at this pairing (do you call that a pairing(?)) though there is more and hopefully better stuff in the works.

Eivor looked around the longhouse, illuminated by candles and fires that warmed them from the cold outside. 

He could see Alvis and Holger sitting together towards the back of the hall, Alvis playing a song even though they seemed to be engrossed in conversation. 

A bit further away from them Hytham and Randvi were having a lively conversation as well, though it was far too loud to make out what was being said. 

He didn't need to hear words to see the fondness growing between Tove and Petra. He hadn't even noticed the two of them growing this close but he was glad to see Tove doing better. 

Then there were the Raiders, loudly trying to join in on Bragi's singing, which brought a smile to Eivor's face. 

When they had first left Norway he had been worried that here they would find nothing but death and misery but eventually his excitement had outweighed all the worries and rightly so. 

Looking around the hall he found nothing but smiling faces, familiar and unfamiliar, drinking together, laughing together. He could see friendships blossoming, new and old alike and it filled his heart with happiness. 

Eventually his eyes fell on Ivarr, who sat to his left. 

If they had not taken the chance and come here, into this unfamiliar land, he would have never met the Ragnarsson. 

And now he could call him his lover. 

He was difficult at times, yes, just like getting used to England was difficult sometimes, but deep down he had a good heart and to Eivor he felt like home. 

Vili too, felt like home for Eivor. 

But in a different sense. 

A reminder of his roots, his youth and all the adventures the two of them had lived together. 

He was different from Ivarr and yet they were similar enough to become fast friends and eventually more than that. There was always some bickering between the two of them but Eivor had no doubt that they would always have each other's backs when it was needed. 

Besides, they would never manage to bicker as much as Eivor and Vili did. 

Sometimes he found himself looking at the two of them, like now, when their faces were tinted gold by the candlelight and they were genuinely smiling, and Eivor wondered just how he had gotten so lucky. 

Vili turned to look at Eivor in that very moment, blueish-grey eyes meeting Eivor's. 

All three of them had blue eyes, all three of them very similar but unique in their own way. 

Ivarr's eyes had a greenish tint, like jade, the beautiful gemstones that many traders brought from the land of the Rus.

Vili's on the other hand were like Angelite, a stone that Reda had shown him. 

Eivor had always marveled at the beauty of nature and he could not deny his interest in these precious stones, so it seemed fitting to compare his lovers' eyes to them. 

"Hey, chicken draugr!" 

Eivor was ripped from his thoughts, realizing that he had been staring straight into Vili's eyes this whole time, while the latter had apparently wanted to talk to him. 

"What did you say?" 

Eivor could hear Ivarr chuckling from where he sat next to him. 

"I was telling Ivarr about Yule back in Norway" 

"That one time you got drunk", Ivarr chimed in before following it with a fit of laughter. 

"You're one to talk", Vili returned, already having too many memories of carrying a very drunk Ivarr to bed after he had passed out somewhere. 

The Dane huffed, throwing a piece of bread at Vili, where he was sat opposite him. 

"As I was saying", Vili started again, "nothing could ever compare to the one time Eivor got us stuck outside in the cold" 

_ It was a cold afternoon, the snow falling from the grey sky in thick flakes as the two teenagers stumbled their way through the masses of snow that covered the ground.  _

_ "Come on. You're slowing us down", Vili, the taller of the two, called to Eivor who had fallen behind.  _

_ They were supposed to be sitting in a warm longhouse, enjoying some mead and ale but no instead they were wading through the snow in the middle of nowhere, chasing after some chickens.  _

_ "Why don't we just go? Your uncle has chickens, doesn't he?", Eivor called back, barely managing to avoid falling onto his face.  _

_ "He does but my father asked us to bring the ones you let loose as a gift"  _

_ "It was an accident!"  _

_ Vili huffed but slowed down a little so Eivor could catch up.  _

_ They had followed the tracks of chicken feet to the ruins of an abandoned village but had been too focused on their task to notice that the snow falling from the sky had increased.  _

_ They did however notice the harsh wind that picked up suddenly.  _

_ Vili looked around, quickly spotting a tower that was still mostly intact.  _

_ "We should head back", Eivor suggested, looking around, "We could make it home before the storm really starts."  _

_"We should just stay here and wait it out", Vili replied, hi_ s _mind already made up and Eivor, the fool that he was, followed him to the tower._

_ At first it had seemed like a good idea, waiting out the storm before continuing their way to Vili's uncle. Normally storms like these didn't last that long. Normally.  _

_ "We sat in there for hours", Vili finished, glancing over at Eivor.  _

_ "You could have just said you wanted to cuddle", the later replied, a smile on his face as he remembered the way they had huddled together for warmth.  _

Vili rolled his eyes. 

"That's why I call him chicken draugr", Vili explained, turning to face Ivarr again. 

"Why draugr?", the Dane asked, feeding Mouse a piece of meat under the table. 

"Eivor's been dead since that night at Stavanger", Vili replied, causing them both to laugh. 

"And you have the audacity to call me a lightweight. At least I never take my clothes off! " 

Eivor looked at Ivarr, then at Vili. 

"I hope you told him about the arse-stick too then." 

"I told you, it was a dragon's tail." 

Ivarr laughed out loud at that, nearly spilling his mead at the mere thought of that scenario and soon all three of them were laughing and Eivor found himself thanking the gods for how lucky he had gotten to call both of these men his lovers. 

  
  
  



End file.
